The published patent application DE 10 2009 028 024 A1 describes a parking guidance system for navigating a vehicle seeking a place to park to an available parking space.
The published patent application DE 10 2015 201 205 A1 describes a valet parking method.
One of the important challenges of today's towns or cities is to provide adequate space to park. There is also a lasting trend of more and more people moving into metropolitan areas, often with their own vehicle.
This may give rise to an excessively long search for an available parking space for a motor vehicle. As a rule, motor vehicle traffic searching for space to park forms a considerable portion of the overall traffic of the city.